infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:99998888833344
~Any Messages Sent To Me Here On My Talk-Page Will Be Responded To Here~ --Short Message Board-- Got something little to say that doesn't require it's own section? Tell me below! *Hi as well! Sorry for the long reply and I can't wait to edit on this wiki and meet other inFamous fans!- KingLazy93 08:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) --Vandal Hunting-- Here is where you may report to me any vandalists that try to destroy what we work so hard to create. Make sure that when you report one to me you do it just below this line. * --Long Message Board-- Here is where any message that does not count as a "short message" can be placed. '' ''If you have a matter that needs my attention, or anything related to the wiki that I can help about that you want me to reply to, put them here. Featured Video Okay Rayne, in the name of keeping this wiki up to date, inFamous 2 is almost 3 months old and it's about time we removed the previews from featured videos. Maybe the current FoB video and the one coming on Saturday? Thanks Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 13:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank's, Kelan. That's actually a good idea, I'll have Alareiks get right on it. XD -- [[User:Assassin-Rayne|'Rayne']] Message 16:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, even though war clown is who I normally go to for wiki questions, he's not very chatty so not the best person to ask simple questions, so I thought I'd try asking you. How did you become an admin? Did you leave a message on the community central? If you did, how long did it take? That's all and by the way, I know Alareiks, so I'll update the wiki if I hear him say anything about coming back to the wiki. Thanks, Redexx 01:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Excuse me Can you look into Theoriginalvampire user person, he has been vandalising pages like Cole, he put "Cole came back to life" and the Milita he put "They all died". The Best In The World Rayne is no longer an official Admin here and is busy for a while. May be better if you contact War about this. [[User:AssassinRome|'Romeh']] Speak now 16:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) add enemies on demand I added Enemies on demand article and would like your opinion. Is it useful? Is the title appropriate? Is the terminology correct? (Do enemies spawn? Are there triggers? Does Cole spawn after he dies? Etc.) Should I look for trigger how-tos, place the how-to in my article, and replace the original how-to with a link to my article? If you have an appropriate quote, please add it. Thank you TheLoneJanitor (talk) -- "Hey kid, you done with that bottle?" 23:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Such a savage reaction, so unfortunate. I have returned from a long time away and discovered your deletion of a useful page. It was asked a long time ago, but to answer your question, friend, there was a page on Sly Cooper because there are numerous references to the Sly Cooper franchise in the inFamous series. If you had actually read the page, you might have realized that. Next time you get angry about something in your life, try talking to a friend about it, I promise you, it will make you feel a lot better than destroying the good work that people have worked so hard to create. Captain J 06:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Captain J, if I may bring to your attention this page, the deletion log there shows that Assassin-Rayne was not the last one to delete this page. In fact, I agree with this deletion, even though my home wiki is the Sly Cooper Wiki. After all, this is an iF Wiki, despite the many references to Sucker Punch's Sly Cooper. Yes, Shrev's right. Those references can be found on an Easter Eggs page, so that it could include all Easter Eggs. Besides being an awesome series, there's nothing special about Sly Cooper to give it it's own page. Redexx 12:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Redexx